mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut
South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (or South Park:BLU for short) is the 1999 comedy/musical/epic based on the TV show South Park. Plot On a Sunday morning in South Park, Colorado, third grade student Stan Marsh asks his mother for money to go see the new movie Asses of Fire starring Canadian actors Terrance and Phillip. Stan brings along his friends Kenny McCormick, Kyle and Ike Broflovski, and Eric Cartman. Kenny's mother refuses he should go insisting that Kenny needs to attend church with his family, and tells him that if goes to the movie, he will go to Hell when he dies. The film turns out to be three hours of non-stop profanity causing the boys learn more foul language in their vocabulary. As they utter the profanities from the film to their peers, it leads the rest of the student body to eventually sneak in to see the movie, except for Stan's crush, Wendy, who has started hanging out with Gregory, a new and better educated transfer student, to whom Stan takes an instant dislike. When the boys get in trouble in school for swearing, their mothers are informed which causes Kyle's mother, Sheila Broflovski, leading a meeting with the South Park PTA to try to ban the film. Meanwhile, Stan asks Chef for advice to get Wendy to like him more than any other guy, and he absentmindedly recommends for Stan find the clitoris, although Stan doesn't understand what Chef means. Later, after the boys see the film again, Cartman and Kenny get into a fight over whether it is possible to light farts on fire like Terrance does in the movie. Kenny tries it and bursts into flames as a truck full of salt is dumped on him to put out the fire. Kenny is immediately rushed to the hospital, where doctors attempt a surgery to replace his heart, however they accidentally replace his heart with a baked potato, killing Kenny. After seeing the entrance to Heaven, Kenny's spirit is rejected and falls into the fires of Hell, where demons use him as a playtoy. The boys' mothers ground them all for two weeks with Cartman grounded for three weeks. Mrs. Broflovski leads the parents to form M.A.C.("Mothers Against Canada") and captures Terrance and Phillip during their appearance on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. When the United States refuses to release them, Canada responds by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. This causes the U.S. to issue of war on Canada along with the execution of Terrance and Phillip, who are now credited as "war criminals" . Meanwhile, in Hell, Kenny discovers that Satan and Saddam Hussein are lovers, with Saddam acting as a dominating influence over Satan. Kenny also learns that if Terrance and Phillip are killed, Satan will return to rule the Earth, along with Saddam. M.A.C. expands its efforts and becomes a violently anti-Canadian group promoting the internment of those with Canadian descent, leading to Kyle being forced to hide his adopted brother Ike in the attic due to his Canadian heritage. When Mrs. Broflovski catches Cartman swearing, she has a "V-Chip" placed in his brain which shocks him if he uses profanity. After all that's going on, the boys decide to form "La Resistance" to save Terrance and Phillip. The children of the town arrive, with the belief that punch and pie will be served, and Gregory comes up with a daring plan to rescue Terrance and Phillip. However, Stan, convinced that Wendy will like him more if he is more "political" like Gregory, volunteers to go on the mission. That night, Kenny's ghost appears before Cartman and warns him of Satan and Saddam's return, only succeeding in freaking out Cartman. The next morning, Stan, Kyle and Cartman are sent to find a god-hating, cigarette-smoking French boy (a "mercenary for hire") named "The Mole". The Mole agrees to help them rescue Terrance and Phillip, who are to be executed by electric chair during a USO show. The USO show begins, and the boys start executing the plan. Cartman, tasked with turning off the power shortly before the execution begins, is frightened when the ghost of Kenny warns him that Saddam and Satan are coming. Cartman runs away without turning off the power, causing the Mole to be spotted and killed by guard dogs. Kyle and Stan desperately run to the stage to prevent the execution, but Kyle cannot bring himself to stand up to his mom. Mrs. Broflovski orders the execution to begin. Suddenly, a Canadian attack begins. Cartman rushes to turn off the electric chairs and receives an electric shock that causes the V-Chip to malfunction. The Americans and Canadians start battling each other. Thrown to the ground by a nearby bomb blast, Stan sees a vision of a giant clitoris which tells him to save Terrance and Phillip. He asks about Wendy, and the clitoris tells him to be confident because "chicks love confidence". Terrance and Phillip try to escape, but the American forces and Mrs. Broflovski corner them. Stan, Kyle, and the rest of "La Resistance" confront them and Kyle finally decides to stand up to his mother and says he wants her to stop fighting all these battles and to just be his mom. She refuses and shoots Terrance and Phillip in the head. When their blood touches the ground it cracks open. Satan, Saddam, and a host of demons come up from Hell and begin wreaking havoc, forcing Mrs. Broflovski to realize what her actions had done. Satan is quickly pushed aside by Saddam, who makes everyone bow down to him while Satan watches. Kenny insists that Satan should stand up to Saddam. Cartman discovers that the jolt to the V-Chip gives him the power to shoot electricity when he swears. Cartman launches into a series of vulgar rants, ending in "Barbra Streisand!", using the electricity to attack Saddam. Saddam calls for Satan to help, insulting him in the process, but Satan has finally had enough and kills Saddam by hurling him back into Hell. Satan thanks Kenny for his help and grants him one wish. Kenny wishes for everything to return to how it was before the war, even though this means he will go back to Hell. Satan grants his wish and everything returns to normal. Before returning to Hell, Kenny pulls back his hood (revealing his face for the first time in South Park history) to give a proper goodbye to his friends. Kyle tells his mom that it was "Cartman's filthy fucking mouth that saved us all" and she apologizes to Kyle for not believing him. Wendy kisses Stan and says she never liked Gregory (much to Gregory's anger). Everyone sings a song about their happy ending and, in the final scene, Kenny is shown becoming an angel and flying into Heaven. After the credits, Kyle's brother Ike is seen eating a rat in the attic. Cast Trey Parker-Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Satan, Clyde Donoven, Mr. Garrison, Phillip, Randy Marsh, Mr. Mackey, Ned Gerbansky, News Reporter, Army General, Midget in a Bikini, Canadian Ambassador, Gregory, the Mole (Christophe), Bill Clinton Matt Stone-Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Saddam Hussein, Terrance, Big Gay Al, Jimbo Kern, Gerald Broflovski, Stuart McCormick, Bill Gates Mary-Kay Bergman-Wendy Testaburger, Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman, Carol McCormick, Clitoris Isaac Hayes-Chef Jess Harnell/Anthony Cross-Thomas/Franchesca Clifford-Ike Broflovski George Clooney-Dr. Gouache Brent Spiner-Conan O'Brian Minnie Driver-Brook Sheilds Dave Foley-the Baldwin Brothers Eric Idle-Dr.Vosnocker Howard McGillin-Gregory (singing) Mike Judge-Kenny McCormick (unhooded) Toddy Walters-Winona Rider Jennifer Howell-Bebe Stevens Songs Mountain Town- Stan , Sharon, Kyle, Sheila, Ike, Kenny, Carol, Cartman, Liane Uncle Fucker-Terrance and Phillip It's Easy M'kay-Mr. Mackey, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Gregory, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Butters Blame Canada-Sheila, Liane, Sharon, Gerald, Randy, Stuart, Kyle's Mom's a Bitch-Cartman, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Butters What Would Brian Boitono Do?-Stan, Cartman, Kyle Up There-Satan La Resistance-Gregory, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Bebe, Wendy, Clyde, Butters, Sheila, Sharon, Liane, Randy, Gerald, Stuart, Satan, Terrance and Phillip I Can Change-Saddam I'm Super-Big Gay Al La Resistance Reprise-the Mole and Kyle Mountain Town Reprise-the town of South Park Trivia The film broke the record for "Most Swearing in an Animated Film" Awards and Honors Nominated for the Acadamy Award for "Best Original Song" for "Blame Canada" "Uncle Fucker" won the MTV Movie Award for "Best Musical Performance Nominated for the Annie Award "Outstanding Acheivment in an Animated Theatrical Feature" Nominated for the Annie Award "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Mary Kay Bergman as "Sheila Broflovski" Nominated for the Annie Award "Outstanding Individual Acheivment for Writing in an Animated Feature Production Won the Chicago Film Critics Assosiation Award for "Best Original Score" Won the New York Film Critics Award for "Best Animated Feature" Won the Las Vegas Film Socioty Award for "Best Animated Film" Won the Los Angelas Film Critic Assocation Award for "Best Music" Won the Motion Pictures Sound Editors Award for "Best Sound Editing-Music-Animation" Won the Online Film Critics Socioty Award for "Best Original Score" Nominated for the Sattilite Award for "Best Motion Picture" Nominated for the Satilite Awards for "Best Original Song" for Mountain Town Category:Films